monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Corps
Biography The Monster Corps are an ancient organization determined to protect Monsters across the globe. They were founded by Lord Monsutakingu after he overthrew teh voodoo preist Nobu. He began recruiting powerful Monsters to help uphold peace and protection for Monsters across the globe. They utilize each Monster's special powers skills in effective ways. They've set up special sanctuaries adn schools for Monsters using ancient magic to hide them from Normies. They defended Monster High against the Monster Hunters and eventually destroyed the entire organization. Members *Lord Monsutakingu- A powerful Shinigami. He originated the organization in Feudal Japan. He was originally a slave named Hiro, but later overthrew his master, the powerful voodoo preist Nobu. He freed the slaves and recruited soem of them for his army. He travelled to America and fell in love with the wizard Selena Charms. She diappeared adn he left America shortly after. He has three forms: an old man with gray skin in black robes, a young warrior in black armor, and a large skeletal spirit enveloped in black smoke. *Yohan Kai- A determined and powerful Yokai. When he came to Monster High he fell in love with Venus McFlytrap. He helped defeat the Monster Hunter's invasion and save Monster High. He later helped unmask a traitor and defeat Ms. Crabgrass. *Toni- A strong Oni. When he came to Monster High he fell in love with Robecca Steam. He helped defeat the Monster Hunter's invasion and save Monster High. HE later helped unmask a traitor and defeat Ms. Crabgrass. *Ranny Wraith- A young wraith who became a student at Monster High to spy on students. He fell for Rochelle Goyle and she fell for him but she never admitted it. He later turns sides after seeing the Hunters hurt Rochelle. He freed the 13 captives leading to the Hunter's defeat. He joined the Monster Corps and fought the traitor with his teammates. *Chi-Trito- A cunning Yasha. He has three eyes and uses magic spells to defeat his enemies. When Rochelle visits with her friend Eyeris Polyphemus, he falls in love with her. He helps unmask a traitor and defeat them. *Thornhilda McFLytrap- A cold and strong plant monster. She was originally thought to be a traitor but it was later unveiled to be Ettie Bominable. She helped defeat him and his allies. Former Members *Valentine Wingbeat- A narcisistic Vampire who was originally a student at an unnamed Vampire school but temporarily transferred to Monster High. He later joined the Monster Hunters under Ms. Crabgrass and acted as a spy in the Monster Corps. He was absorbed into a chasm with his allies. *Ettie Bominable- A charming yeti. He was a member of the Monster Corps but later became a traitor and joined the Monster Hunters. When a traitor was believed to be in the Corps, it was originally thought to be Thornhilda McFlytrap. He was revealed when the main attack began. He was absorbed into a chasm along with his allies. Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes